User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Three
Thanks Bubble Everything is behind us, yes? Could you please help me make a user bubble...or whatever they are called, and could you tell me when or when not I can use them? Thanks! --Wind Mage 01:56, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Blog spaming Veran First, can you please leave a summury if you undo my edits. Also, why do you keep undoing my edits on veran. There isn't proof on what I am deleting. And you keep undoing my edits on her without telling why you did, and I would like an explination. Please respond when you have the time.--Wind Mage 00:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :I couldn't write a summary on the computer I was on. And it wasn't just me who reverted it. There's no proof that she's not either. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 01:38, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the response. Also, it said you were the first to revert it, and you also did it again, but I don't know. Anyhow, it sounds like a guess to me, and I am pretty sure most people aren't natuarlly blue, or naturally called gerudo sorcoress. I say we leave the assumption out. Thanks. --Wind Mage 01:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I saw that July 27th was your bithday, so, just wanted to be nice and say...Happy Birthday, I hope it was good! --Wind Mage 17:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks and it was ☺ --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 17:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAYIs]]drak ' 18:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Operation Death Sword Funny picture you may or may not like Navbox Rollback RE: IRC What channel cuz i'm on the zelda one and you're not there J-man ''Zelda Fan 17:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hai Hello there :D I am very new and I probobly won't edit that much but I actually beat most Zelda games but the New ones. I only haven't beaten Twilight Princess, Phantom Hourglass, and Spirit Tracks. I just wanted to get some userbox ideas. Thanks for the welcome :D. I'm not a huge Zelda fan but I like it. Leaf and Neri Edits Stop making changes to the markup without discussing or coming to any kind of conclusion about it beforehand. You're walking a thin line as it is. --AuronKaizer ''' 13:28, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously, the "last chance" deal that you were given way back when still applies. If you do anymore stuff like this, you will get blocked. For good this time. --AuronKaizer ' 14:38, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The Wind Waker map coordinates. You implemented them without any clear, unopposed decision reached in the forum you made for it. Well, as far as I can see. Regardless, always suggest something before you implement it, especially on a large scale like this. In short, don't be a Baltro. Wiki doesn't wanna lose ya, you know? --Auron'Kaizer ''' 15:14, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Removal of Edit I'm curious to know why you removed my recent edit of the Parry page, as I didn't see anything wrong with it. ~Jioplip It was uneeded, and not very similar. -Twilight Sheikah (talk) 00:22, August 27, 2010 (UTC)